


Perimeter

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingering, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perimeter

They didn’t have long.

She had a word she said every time she wanted him, _Perimeter_. It meant ‘check for enemies and then drag me into a corner’ in a great deal less words. She’d said it near the Boston Waterfront, a stone’s throw from the old hotel, and X6 had felt something hot crawling up his spine. He shot the Raiders outside the building, gripping her wrist tightly as he pushed open the doors and holstered his pistol.

Her back hit the wall and the Courser pressed his lips to hers fiercely, pulling a glove off with one hand. He stuffed it in his pocket and nipped her lower lip, causing his charge to moan softly. Her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck as he unzipped her Vault suit and lowered his mouth to her breast, hooking a finger over the soft cups to expose her.

“Six,” she breathed, as the Courser slid his hand down the suit, fingertips brushing bare skin as they pushed past the waistband of her knickers. She whimpered when his fingers found her, two of them sliding in to the knuckle. Her legs buckled, body arching when his thumb found her clit and began to rub it slowly. _“God,”_ she choked, and X6 sucked a little harder on her breast as she writhed. Her head pressed against the wall, his fingers crooking until she dug her nails into his skin with a gentle sob, her mouth close to his ear.

The Courser unzipped his coat with one hand and shrugged it off, unzipping his pants. He let out a soft moan when her fingers cupped him through his clothes. She pulled him free and he straightened up, plucking her off the ground like she was weightless to wrap her leg around his waist. He worked her suit down body until he could slide his cock between her legs. The Courser pressed home to the hilt inside her, twin voices crying out at the sensation. Her hands splayed across his chest and pressed roughly down until the nails were biting to him. In retaliation, he sunk his teeth into her neck, licking the mark as his hips met hers repeatedly, rough and hurried, her calf curling about his arse and pulling him flush to her.

“Ma’am,” he whispered, and she whimpered at the sound. His arm curled around her waist and kept her upright as his fingers slipped between them. Her other leg squeezed around him and she cried out as he pressed two of them to her nub. X6 kissed down her neck, teething a trail down over her collarbone as he fucked her, enjoying how her arm slid around him and held him tightly, even as the other busied itself making pretty red marks down his chest with the sharp nails on its hand. The sharp pangs of pain made him twitch, and he gritted his teeth and rubbed her repeatedly.

She let out a loud cry – _his designation, she was the only one who made it sound so good_ – writhing as she got closer. The hand around her waist moved, and his own nails scored gently down her back, causing the most beautiful arch. It was just enough for her, and he caught her scream with his mouth, watching how her eyes rolled back. Her nails raked one last, brutal time, hard enough to draw blood, and X6 felt his orgasm roll through his body down to the tips of his toes as he twitched and spurted inside her.

“Ma’am,” he murmured, panting. She finally gazed at him, her blue eyes glittering with arousal.

“Are you…?”

He knew what she wanted to ask. She wanted more, and X6 wanted more than anything to give it to her. His eyes scanned the room.

“That desk over there looks sturdy,” he murmured.

She chuckled softly.


End file.
